Backpacker takes steps to obtain equipment that is lightweight and compact. Weight is important because a person can only carry a limited total weight. A piece of critical equipment that is a few ounces lighter than a comparable piece of equipment maybe worth substantially more to a backpacker because it allows him to carry more food and travel for a longer period of time. Lightweight equipment can also permit a backpacker to reduce the total weight carried and travel a longer distance each day.
The volume of the equipment and supplies carried by a backpacker is also very important. Backpacks have a limited volume for receiving equipment and supplies. Some equipment can be attached to the outside of a backpack. Equipment on the outside of a backpack may be exposed to the elements and can be lost. Increasing the size of a total package carried by a backpacker increases the chances that equipment on the outside of the backpack will catch on trees, tree limbs, bushes, vines, rocks and other objects.
A large backpack or a backpack with gear attached to its outer surfaces has increased inertia forces about its center of gravity. These forces are transferred to a person carrying the backpack making it more difficult to maintain balance. To maintain balance, a person with a backpack having high inertia forces slows down to move with care and reduce the effort required to stabilize a backpack.
Backpackers, when traveling extended distances, carry cooking equipment. The cooking equipment frequently includes a set of pots and pans with small pots that nest within larger pots and a small heating source. Full size flatware is generally to large to fit in the small pots.
Plastic flatware is generally unsuitable for backpacking. There is too much breakage. The pieces will not take the heat during cooking. Plastics generally create too much trash that has to be carried to an approved disposal sight.